This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Combine harvesters typically harvest and process grain crops by separating grain seeds from chaff and other byproducts, which are generally unusable portions of the grain crops. The byproducts are typically discarded from the harvester and returned to the field for use as mulch. In some instances, the byproducts undesirably re-enter the harvester through cooling inlets of the harvester, and may block the cooling inlets, thus restricting airflow therethrough. As a result, the engine cooling system of the harvester becomes less effective.
While current harvester cooling systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, it would be advantageous to have a harvester cooling system that does not rely on airflow passing through an inlet, which may be blocked by harvesting byproducts. A crop harvester that can efficiently dry harvested grain seeds would also be desirable. The present teachings include a cooling system that exhibits such advantages, as well as numerous others as will be apparent to one skilled in the art.